


If Our Love is On the Edge Then Pull Me Close

by Sonnshine



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Valentine’s Day, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnshine/pseuds/Sonnshine
Summary: The one where Lindsey and Emily are both single and in the same city for Valentine’s Day, but struggling to make a move on each other.
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	If Our Love is On the Edge Then Pull Me Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softforsonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softforsonny/gifts).

“Why does it look like Cupid exploded behind you?” Kelley’s voice chimes in through Emily’s AirPods after she answers her FaceTime call. 

Emily lets out a deep sigh as she slowly spins in a circle to look over all the Valentine’s Day themed items on the shelves surrounding her. 

“This is the first time Lindsey’s been single on Valentine’s Day since we became friends,” she whispers with the phone mic pressed near her face. 

Emily notes Kelley’s knowing smirk as she moves her phone away from her face to look back into the screen. 

“I’m shocked that your offer to help Lindsey settle back into her Portland apartment this week comes with ulterior motives.” 

Emily glares at her mentor, suddenly regretting making the call. 

“I don’t know when I’ll get another chance,” she mumbles as her focus shifts to a row of various chocolates. 

Kelley observes as Emily picks up a few boxes one by one and glances over the description of the contents. 

“You may want to think outside the box for this one, Son.”

“How though?” 

Kelley shakes her head. 

“Anyone could buy Lindsey candy or flowers. Do something thoughtful, something that proves you know her.” 

“But I don’t really know her. Not in this context anyway,” Emily points out dejectedly.

She moves down the aisle a bit, stopping in front of some mugs and stuffed animals. Everything is so generic and she knows Kelley is right. 

“Wander downtown a while. Return to some of the places you’ve been together. Maybe you’ll remember something significant that will strike an idea,” Kelley advises. 

“Yeah, okay. I’ll fill you in later?” 

Kelley nods.

“Just don’t call me on Friday. I have a Valentine of my own to entertain,” she adds with wiggled eyebrows before hanging up.

~~~~~

No more than two minutes later Kelley has an incoming FaceTime request from Lindsey. 

“Fancy hearing from you, Horan. Miss me as your roommate already?” 

Lindsey shakes her head but Kelley can’t tell from the way she’s pacing her living room. 

“I don’t know when Sonny’s getting back so I’m gonna cut to the chase. I think I’m ready to make a move but can’t decide what to do.” 

Kelley raises an eyebrow, intrigued by the coincidence, albeit not surprised. Her teammates are the definition of oblivious gays™. 

“Have you considered dressing down and inviting her to do a private body issue photo shoot in your bedroom?”

Lindsey picks up a pillow off her couch and lifts it like she wants to throw it at Kelley but her plan is foiled by the technological barrier between them. 

“Do all the moves in the Kelley O’Hara playbook start with sex?” She asks in an accusatory tone. 

“Technically they start with a line...and end with sex.” 

Lindsey flops down on her couch and rubs her temple with the hand that isn’t holding her phone. 

“That won’t do. I can’t cheapen this. She means too much to me.” 

Kelley smiles, wishing she could put both women out of their misery, but knowing it’s not her place. 

“Take her out then. Doesn’t matter where. But choose some place unique to Portland so her mind will keep drifting back there when she’s in Orlando.” 

Lindsey sits up straight and opens her laptop to do some research. 

“The weather’s not great but I think I know where to start. Thanks, Kelley.” 

“Good Luck.” 

~~~~~

It’s definitely too much. Emily knows it the moment she walks away with a leash in one hand and a golden retriever puppy trotting behind her. An hour ago she hadn’t even heard of renting a dog. But here she is, walking back toward Lindsey’s place with an uninvited guest in tow. Knowing how much her quality of life has improved since getting Bagel she couldn’t resist setting it into motion for Lindsey to have similar companionship. 

She opens the door slowly when she reaches Lindsey’s apartment, being extra careful to lean her weight against it long enough for the puppy to come inside before safely shutting it behind her. Lindsey, hearing the ruckus at the front door, pops up off the couch to greet Emily. Her eyes immediately widen when she peeks down the hall and sees a golden ball of fluff struggling to run farther than its leash’s restraints will allow. The dog lets out a little “woof woof” and begins to whine. 

“Oh my god, where did this come from?” Lindsey exclaims as she falls to her knees beside the puppy and reaches out to rub its head right behind the ears. 

“Thought you’d be interested in having a date for Valentine’s Day?” Emily replies timidly, skipping Lindsey’s question, and jumping the gun while she’s distracted. 

Lindsey’s smile is wide as she’s playing keep away with her fingers after the puppy begins to take interest in nipping at them. 

“He’s a bit forward but wouldn’t make the worst date I’ve ever had,” Lindsey jokes, clearly misunderstanding. 

“Um she is a little too young to be dating. I uh...I kinda meant...like, you and me? We could go on a date. Observe the holiday together?” Emily draws out the explanation while rubbing the back of her neck nervously, her fingertips running along her cross tattoo. 

Lindsey stands back up, making sure not to step on the puppy as she plants her feet and looks over at Emily. 

“Seriously?”

“It’s okay if you’re not interested. I won’t take the puppy away. The rental fees are nonrefundable,” Emily backtracks quickly. 

“No, no I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just...i was going to ask you to be my Valentine.” 

The puppy nudges at Lindsey’s ankle and begins to bark again, so she motions for Emily to drop the leash so she can pick her up. 

“Really?” Emily says incredulously as Lindsey leads them toward the kitchen to find a dish that will suffice as a temporary water bowl for the puppy. 

“Yeah. I’ve been stressing about it all week.” 

“Same,” Emily whispers as a red tint begins to appear on her cheeks. 

Lindsey chuckles while leaning down to set a shallow bowl of water on the floor. 

“We’re such idiots.” 

~~~~~

They have Thai food delivered for dinner which gives Emily the opportunity to explain the dog rental to Lindsey before they discuss date logistics.

“You mentioned the puppy being a rental?”

“She’s from a local pet society. She already has a name and I paid for her to spend a week with you. They offered supplies but it was more than I could carry on foot, so we’ll still need to pick stuff up when they reopen tomorrow.” 

“I didn’t know that was an option. What’s her name?” She asks softly as she peers over at the worn out pup curled in a ball, sleeping atop one of her sweaters that’s hanging out of a practice bag in the hallway. 

“I didn’t know either. Her name is Izzy, but it’s short for Isabella.” 

“What happens if I fall in love?” 

“With her or with me?” Emily teases while gesturing between herself and Izzy.

“Too late. For one of you, at least,” Lindsey confesses while looking into Emily’s eyes meaningfully. 

Emily feels a sensation like heat rising along her neck. She thought Lindsey would need time to warm up to the idea of them dating. Yet she’s being so forward, it almost seems too good to be real. 

“How long have you felt this way?” She asks softly. 

“A while.” Lindsey looks down as she speaks, almost like she’s ashamed of it. 

Emily reaches out to place a hand over Lindsey’s hand from across the table. 

“I have, too, you know?” 

~~~~~

Emily lets Lindsey be in charge of their Valentine’s Day dinner reservation and allows it to stay a secret at her request. The trade off is she gets to plan what they do afterwards. Luckily, some of the Thorns are back in town and available to dog-sit Izzy on short notice, something Emily really didn’t think through when she got her. 

As much as they were both looking forward to the date, once it’s put into motion they begin to feel a little silly about the whole thing. They’ve been doing stuff like this together for years. If they really think about it, they’ve had a relationship that mimics dating longer than some couples actually date before they get married. 

“I can’t believe you took us to play laser tag. Was that really the best you could do?” Lindsey accuses once they’re walking towards her car and ready to turn in for the evening. 

“I heard no complaints, especially when we owned that douchebag who whistled at us, and his friend who was staring at your ass while they were showing the mandatory safety video at the beginning.” 

Lindsey gives Emily a light shove before opening the passenger door chivalrously.

“Well maybe if you weren’t busy watching him then you could have been enjoying the view, too.”

~~~~~

When they get back to Lindsey’s place it’s eerily quiet because Izzy is staying with Gabby and Thor for the night. Even after only a couple days, the amount of noise that comes with puppy guardianship managed to become a fixture.

“Do you want to get ready for bed then put a movie on?” Lindsey suggests.

Emily shrugs. 

“Sure. You pick the movie, I’ll pick the snacks.” 

Shortly after, they’re changed into pajamas and cuddled up together under a blanket watching Booksmart. Emily is barely paying attention to the movie though, and it’s obvious to Lindsey. Nothing feels different about how they’re finishing the evening except the fact that she keeps catching Emily glancing at her face, and more specifically, toward her lips. 

“Just do it, Son,” Lindsey urges finally, turning her body away from the screen to face Emily. 

“That’s Nike, Linds. You’re a traitor to the ADIDAS brand.” 

Lindsey fails to hold back a smile at the joke, although still frustrated with the older woman for taking so long to make a move. 

“You know what I mean,” she insists, tired of beating around the bush. 

Emily tilts her head and considers her next move, hesitant despite the pressure from Lindsey and her inner monologue to go for it. She adjusts herself from where one leg was previously tucked under the other so she can move to her knees and get enough of a lift to lean directly over to Lindsey’s lips. The contact comes slow and the pressure between their lips starts light. But Lindsey is having none of it, giving Emily five seconds to kiss her like she means it before taking control herself. She hooks her hand behind Emily’s neck and guides her so she’s straddling her lap while pressing some actual force into their kiss. Both of their heartbeats have increased substantially by the time they pull apart, and for a moment they only communicate silently, looking into each other’s eyes contentedly. 

Emily breaks the silence first. 

“I can’t believe we waited this long to do that.” 

“I can’t believe you’d rather talk about it than keep doing it.” 

Lindsey wraps her arms around Emily‘s waist and encourages her to press their bodies closer together. They make out for a while, the movie long forgotten. The credits rolling does nothing to deter them, but Emily’s involuntarily yawn eventually does. 

“Let’s go to bed,” Lindsey decides, loosening her grip around Emily so she can get up. 

“Bold of you to assume I put out on the first date.” 

Lindsey groans. 

“We’re both too tired for this. Come on,” Lindsey encourages Emily to get off her lap so they can move on to her bed, a much more comfortable space for them to fall asleep. 

Emily gets into Lindsey’s bed first while she lingers at the door to turn out the lights since she has more practice walking through her room in the pitch dark. It only takes a few extra seconds for Lindsey to slide in beside Emily and spoon her from behind. Emily shivers when Lindsey’s breath hits her ear as she leans closer to whisper into it. 

“Valentine’s Day is almost over. How do I win your heart for the rest of the year?” 

Emily reaches back to join their hands and squeezes. 

“That’s easy. You already have it.” 

They drift into peaceful slumber, confident their relationship is finally changing in the way that they want.

**Author's Note:**

> The appreciation I feel toward the person I wrote this for far outweighs my hatred for this holiday. 
> 
> Happy Valentine’s Day! :)


End file.
